A Slight Misunderstanding
by Eliza Belikov
Summary: Logan returns from looking for his past and Marie over over hears Jean and Logan talking and took it the wrong way. This leads Marie to leave the mansion. What happens when she gets a call from the Professor saying Logan needed help. What does William Stryker have to do with this? Rogan One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Marie stood at a pier looking over the coast and just thinking about all the things that had happen a few hours ago. The pier was only occupied by fishers. She looked over at the horizon and saw a storm coming. She had on her jeans, long sleeves, and boots. Over her clothes she had on a coat and a scarf with leather gloves. She stared down at the water.

_Flashback_

_Logan was back. Marie could hear his motorcycle coming through the gate of the mansion. She put my book down and made her way down stairs to her secret love. She fell in love with him throughout their time at the mansion. On the way there she saw Jean. She looked excited to tell him something. Marie slowed her pace and watched Jean and Logan._

"_Logan guess what?" Jean said excitedly._

"_What Jeannie?" Logan asked in his gruff voice._

"_I'm pregnant and you're gonna be a..."_

_She ran away from the shadows and to her room before Logan could smell her tears she had to leave, she didn't want to hear Jean finish her sentence. She made it to her room and packed a few of her belongings, a wad of cash, and left a note. She left out the back and took the silver BMW and drove out the gates quietly. Marie drove with no direction and saw the pier so she stopped. She's always loved the water. By now she was somewhere near Montana. She headed for Canada next._

_End of Flashback_

She cried a new set of tears after thinking of what happened. She felt a tingling in her head. It was the professor trying to locate her. He was talking to her in her mind.

"Rogue? Where are you going?" he ask worriedly.

"I had to leave Professor. I overheard something that I didn't need to hear that broke my heart." Her tear started to fall again

"What happened? Everyone's looking for you. Logan's getting frustrated and damaging things."

"I... You'll find out soon Professor on why I left but I have to get away for now; leave Logan to be happy with his new family without me and my feelings interfering with things."

"You have feelings for Logan don't you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I have to go Professor. Good-bye." She put mental walls up and shut out any farther communications. Taking one last look at the scenery, she left towards her car.

She decided to stay in Canada in a hotel. A few weeks later her phone rang it was the professor.

"Hello?"

"Marie we need you back. It's an emergency."

"What happened?" Marie sat down.

"Logan's been taken."

"Then send the team to get him. You don't need me."

"We believe he is somewhere near your location. William Stryker took him"

"Where is he?"

"Alkali Lake in Canada. The team just left and with be there in 20 minutes going the fastest as they can."

"Got it. Bye"

Marie hung up the phone and put on her coat and grabbed her keys and returned the hotel key to the front and left.

It was night time when she got there. The team was 10 minutes out last time she contacted them.

She called the X-Men.

"Rogue?" Scott answered.

"I think this is the place."

"What makes you say that?"

"There are a lot of guards out here."

"Stay put, we're almost there."

"No I'm going in. I don't want him to continually suffer at the hands of the doctors any longer than he has to."

"Wait Rogue—" She shut off the communication.

She didn't see a guard behind her and was knocked out. She woke up with her wrists strapped to a pipe. She looked up to see a man and Logan.

"Logan?" She called out to him.

"Ahh Rogue has awakened. Come Wolverine." The man walked to her and Logan was behind him. They both came to the light.

"William Stryker"

"That is correct and you know my experiment, Weapon X."

"What have you done?"

"I finished my experiment of course now he will be my servant."

"You monster! He's not an experiment or some indestructible weapon! He's a human being!" Marie shouted at him.

"Human? I don't think so. Mutants aren't humans. They are an abomination." He pulled out a small vial.

"In this vial I can control any mutant. See that's what I did to Weapon X. Granted it doesn't last forever."

"You're the monster not mutants." Marie yelled.

"Now I do love a good show. To test that Weapon X is complete, his final test is to fight and kill you."

"No." Marie gasped in dread. She would have to hold him off until either the team gets here or until the serum thing wears off. Who knows when that will be?

"Release her. That reminds me, what is your mutation?"

"Like I'd tell you"

She tried to turn on her skin but she was painfully shocked instead. She let out a scream of pain. Stryker laughed.

"Don't bother it won't work. I have put a suppression collar on you and when you try to use your powers it will shock as it just did."

"Bastard." I murmured.

"No need to tell me anyways, Wolverine has already told me. It's quite interesting; your skin is poison itself. You can take mutant's powers and take their life force away. No doubt you already took some of Weapon X's power."

"Stop calling him that! He's not a weapon!" She yelled.

"I see it now. You're in love with him. Well this will be a lovely fight." He walked away, "Release her."

Marie was pushed toward Logan.

"Ready? Begin!"

Marie got in a defensive stance. She wouldn't fight him. With the collar on she was basically human and defenseless.

Logan brought out his claws and charged at her. He swiped at her and she ducked.

"Logan, fight this. Please come back." She had tears in her eyes and it blurred her vision.

Suddenly there was a crash and alarms went off.

The teams here. Marie thought.

"Kill her Wolverine." Stryker walked off with all the guards and that only left Marie and Logan.

"Logan please remember me. You're not a weapon. You're not an experiment. You're my friend and a man that protects the people he loves."

She looked to Logan's eyes and they were flickering hazel.

"Marie?"

"That's right. Fight it I know you can do it."

His eyes went back to lavender. He took another swipe at her, she ducked, and he kicked her legs out from under her.

"I know you're in there."

She kicked him back and got up. She was almost all the way up when he charged at her again intent on killing her. She looked up and closed her eyes as he came closer letting her tears fall. In the background she heard the X-men shout her name but she didn't look. Then she felt pain in her stomach and chest. She opened her eyes and saw that the lavender color in his eyes was fading into hazel.

"Marie?" She put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"It's you. You're not under his control anymore."

"Marie what's wrong? I smell your blood?"

"Shhhh… don't move."

She pulled her head back, her hand on his face, and smiled. Blood slipped out as she did so.

"Marie—"

"It's okay, just listen. I found out about your and Jean's baby and I wanted to say I'm happy for you. Even though Ii wish it was me." More blood came out.

Logan was going to reach to wipe it away when he felt something warm on his hands. He looked down and saw that his claws were buried in her stomach and chest. He quickly pulled them out.

Marie gasped. Logan gently lowered her to the floor and cradled her. He took his claw and carefully removed the collar.

"What have I done?" Logan had tears in her eyes.

"Logan we need to get her in the jet and to the mansion before it's too late." Jean said. Meanwhile Scott took the collar with them to study later.

"Just hang on Marie you'll be fine."

Logan carried her as fast as he could to the jet and sat on the floor with her in his lap trying to keep her awake.

"Marie you have to stay awake." Logan nudged her.

"Talk to me." she said weakly staring into his eyes.

"Why did you leave the mansion?" He gripped her hand.

"Because I saw you in the doorway with Jean and she told you she was pregnant. I thought you were the father and left so you could have a happy family together. My heart shattered to pieces that day."

"What? I'm not the father. She said I was going to be a godfather. I don't know why she would want me to be her kid's godfather. I'm such a terrible example for kids."

"You're good with kids." Her eyes started drifting close and her grip lessening.

"The mansion is in sight. Hank get ready with the emergency equipment." Jean said.

"Did you hear that? We're here. You're going to be okay Marie."

She smiles at him.

"I was wrong. I should've stayed and perhaps this wouldn't have happened and we could've been together. I love you Logan" Her grip slacked and her eyes closed.

Logan registered that Hank had taken her and rushed her to surgery.

Logan had tears in his eyes. She loved him and he didn't get a chance to tell her he loved her too.

He got up and headed to the med bay. Marie you better make it through so I can tell you. He thought.

After hours of surgery Marie had finally been stabilized and crashed a few times. Now she was in recovery with Logan beside her holding her hand.

Logan heard her heartbeat quicken indicating she was waking up.

"Logan?" Her head turned to the side he was at.

"I'm sorry Marie." He kissed her hand

"What for?"

"What For? I nearly killed you"

"It wasn't you. You were under his control. It's not your fault."

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you. I was going to tell you when I got back but you left."

"I love you too"

(The End)

AN: Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought about it.

-Eliza


End file.
